It is recognized in the art that the efficiency of the typical internal combustion engine in present use in automotive vehicles and the like is approximately twenty-five percent or less when using liquid fuel such as gasoline or other like ignitable fuels, such as for instance pentane, hexane, heptane, octane, nonane, decane, undecane, dodecane, tetra decane, hexadecane, octadecane and crude oil.
Typical prior art fuel systems are exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 983,646; 1,470,204; 3,338,223; 3,749,376; 3,854,463; 4,204,485; 4,200,064; 3,790,139; 3,999,526; 4,074,666; 4,076,002 and 4,177,779.
In the use of any such liquid fuel with an associated internal combustion engine it is well recognized that a substantial percentage of said fuel is not utilized by the engine for power generation, but instead is expelled from the engine and/or burned or consumed in the exhaust system thereof.
In applicants Kenneth A. Jackson and George I. Arndt's copending application Ser. No. 151,170, filed May 19, 1980 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,366,797 issued Jan. 4, 1983, and in application Ser. No. 229,348 filed Jan. 29, 1981 now abandoned, there are disclosed novel fuel systems which materially increase the efficiency of an internal combustion engine, and in the assignee's copending application Ser. No. 173,605 filed Aug. 1, 1980 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,368,712 there is disclosed a novel fuel system and electronic control therefor.
The prior art identified therein is incorporated herein, without specifically listing the same. The present invention is an improvement of a system of the type disclosed in application Ser. Nos. 151,170, 229,348 and 173,605.